Anywhere but here
by Animedemon01
Summary: Simon probably should've skipped court that day, but he didn't. Young!Simon Blackquill X Bobby Fullbright. Written for a sickfic prompt thingy.


Simon Blackquill probably should've taken the day off, but at this point in the case, he felt too invested in it to quit. Besides, as a rookie prosecutor, his reputation needed any and all possible boosts. He felt okay at the start of the day, and the only person to actually realize anything was off was Fullbright.

But as the trial stretched on, he was really starting to regret that decision. He could barely focus on what the witness was saying over the dizziness and pounding in his head, and combined with the nausea, he was pretty sure he was going to either throw up or pass out.

He tried to alert Fullbright, who was the detective in the case, and currently standing right next to him, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"If you need to tell me something, Mr. Blackquill, you really should wait until the witness is done giving her statement." Bobby told him. "It would be quite rude to interrupt, and you might miss something important if you do."

"I need to get out of here; right now." He replied.

"The judge will call recess soon enough; whatever it is can wait."

Simon's stomach decided it couldn't wait, and as he tried to make it through the witnesses' statement, the nausea one, and he ended up vomiting all over Fullbright's shoes. The judge called recess after that.

Knowing he was about to be sick again, Simon dashed off to the men's room at the first chance he got, heading for the first stall, and not even bothering to close the door before falling to his knees and beginning to heave.

Through the sound of his retching, he could hear the door open, and someone call his name, but he ignored it. Even as the heaves finally ceased, he didn't move from his position. Instead, he closed his eyes as the sobs of pain and embarrassment wracked his body.

After a minute or so, he felt someone pull him away from the toilet and wipe his mouth with a paper towel, before flushing away the mess. He look up to see Bobby Fullbright; although there really wasn't anyone else who it could be.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Blackquill, I didn't mean to upset you." The detective said. "I guess I could tell something was off with you, but since you usually say something, I just ignored it."

"Simon."

"Huh?"

"You can call me Simon when we're not in court."

"I guess you can call me Bobby if you want." The detective smiled. "Come on, Mr. Bla-I mean Simon; I'm taking you home!"

"But, the trial." He muttered. "What's going to happen now?"

"Well, since you're in no condition to prosecute it, I'm going to call and have them send somebody else to take your place." Bobby told him. "I'll do that once we get outside, are you all done throwing up?"

Simon nodded. "For now, at least. And, sorry about your shoes."

"Its fine, Simon, it wasn't your fault; you were sick." The detective told him. "Can you stand on your own, or do you need help?"

"I'm fine. Well, not fine, but I can walk."

Bobby led him out of the courthouse, and to a bench outside. "Wait here; I'm going to call the prosecutor's office, and explain the situation; then we can go."

Bobby left the young prosecutor alone for just a minute, but when he looked back, Simon was no longer on the bench. He looked around for a few seconds, only to find him heaving in the grass nearby. He ended the phone call with a muttered apology, before rushing over to Simon's aid.

"Feeling better?" He asked as Simon finished and stood up with a groan.

The prosecutor shook his head. "There's just nothing left in me to throw up. Can you take me home already?"

"Of course, Simon."

He fell asleep before they even arrived at the space center.

* * *

"Simon, wake up; we're here." Bobby was shaking him lightly. "Sorry; you're too heavy to carry, and I don't know where your apartment is."

"How long was I out for?" He asked with a groan.

"Not long; only about ten minutes. I know you're tired, but the sooner we get you back to your apartment, the sooner you can sleep."

Simon didn't want to stand up, but he knew he couldn't sleep in Bobby's car. He dragged himself out of the vehicle, and to the close by elevator, before scanning the key card that allowed him access to his floor, leaning back against the wall for the duration of the ride.

When they finally got up to the correct floor, Simon quickly unlocked the door of the apartment he shared with Aura, before collapsing on the couch, not having the energy to drag himself to bed

"I'm going to go find out where your sister is." The detective told him. "But before I do that, do you need anything? Some water? Maybe a blanket?"

Simon nodded. "My room's the second door on the left. Grab one of the blankets off the bed, would you."

Bobby nodded, before, running off and coming right back with one of Simon's blankets (he had quite a few, as Aura refused to turn the heat up above fifty degrees in the winter),and his pillow.

"Thank you." The prosecutor said before handing over his key card. "You'll need this if you want to get back up here afterwards. Don't bother trying to call Aura; she never answers here phone."

Bobby nodded, before leaving the apartment and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Just as Simon was beginning to fall back asleep, Bobby entered the apartment, closing the door a bit louder than necessary.

"It seems your sister cares more about her robots that she does about her own brother." The detective said in a huff. "She won't be back until late this evening. But, since I don't have anything else I need to get done today, I volunteered to keep an eye on you until then. I also talked to Ms. Cykes; she says you probably caught the bug her daughter had, but not to worry, because its only a twenty-four hour thing. Do you need anything, or would you just like to sleep?"

"Water, then sleep." He muttered.

Bobby nodded, before heading into the kitchen, and coming back with a glass of water and a small trash bin. He placed the bin next to the couch, and handed the glass of water to Simon, who drank it gratefully. After finishing about half the glass, he handed it back.

"Would you like me to turn off the lights?" Bobby asked him.

Simon nodded. "Yes please."

The detective shut off the overhead light, and closed the blinds. "Get some rest, Simon; you'll feel better when you wake up."

Simon only gave a groan, before shutting his eyes.


End file.
